In fixed and/or cellular radio telecommunications systems, such as the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) or the Global System for Mobile communications (GSM), for example, a so-called Personalized Greeting Service (PGS) may be applied. If a first user or called party has a subscription to PGS, a second user or calling party when calling the first user, receives a message instead of a ringback tone. While the called party is alerted to the call, the message is played to the calling party.
The message may comprise a spoken message, an audio message such as a music clip or song, a video clip, a picture or the like.
With the existing PGS, the message to the calling party is terminated once the called party answers the call. However, it may be the case that the calling party has not completely received the message or would like to hear or see the message again. In such a case, after the call has been terminated, the calling party has to set up another call to the called party for receiving the message again.